Brand New Day
by J-Rod67
Summary: Breaking up. Hardest thing that anyone has to do in their life. But a true love broken up is even worse. One side's thoughts on a break up. Ch. 2 - Oneshot on her about to die .SerenaXDarien
1. Chapter 1

_So this is a one-shot. I'm trying to see if I like this because its my first one. I usually have a big problem with not writing long stuff, so I want to see what you guys think. If it's good, I could post more little stories._

_This isn't a songfic, but its based loosely on a song called Brand New Day by Fireflight. _

_Anyways, I don't own Sailor Moon, as much as I'd like to._

_Brand New Day_

"_I just don't have the same feelings for you any more."_

"_Don't make me say it again, our relationship is over!"_

"_Why should my whole life be guided by what happened to us in the past?"_

Those words rang through her head. They rang through her mind all day, even during dinner when she could usually forget about everything but food. They invaded her dreams, and they corrupted her usually fun and happy nature.

Serena still couldn't believe it. Darien, her Darien, had left her. He had broken up with her. They had withstood centuries, and held up against Beryl. But now, he just didn't have the same feelings for her? What was wrong with her.

She dragged her feet behind her as she walked home from school. Alone. It felt like that's all she was these days. Sure, she was with her friends, but with them, she wasn't being real any more. Every time Serena was around them, she would put on an act. It would be the happy and cheerful klutz they were used to, but only when she was in the quiet of her room would she truly let everything go. Luna sometimes heard her, but she had made the cat promise not to say anything. This was hers to deal with and no one else's.

Some people would say to move on. It had been a while since they had broken up after all. They were just kids and they couldn't be in love. But she knew what this was. She had felt it back in the Moon Kingdom, and she felt it right before they knew about their past and she felt it today. Whatever happened, she would do what she had to in order to get Darien back.

But for now, she would wallow in her sorrows. As if the weather matched how she felt, it started to pour. The rain came out of no where, and she wasn't even halfway home yet. Serena crossed over the bridge, but stopped halfway in the middle. It felt right to just stand here for a while, literally soaking in the rain. It poured over her skin, and when she held her hand out she could see the water drops falling.

She hung her head, letting the tears fall. Her tears matched the rain's rhythm and for some reason, it comforted her. It felt as if the Earth felt her pain and matched it like it was its own.

Serena leaned against the wall of the bridge and looked up into the sky, her blue eyes still dripping tears. Her foot slipped and she fell to the ground, but it didn't faze her. Instead, she pulled up her knees and wrapped her arms around them, lowering her head so she couldn't see anything.

Serena didn't know how long she stayed like that. It could have been minutes or it could have been hours for all she knew. The only thing that let her know time had passed at all was a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see the one person who she loved and hated all at the same time.

"Serena, what are you doing out here in the rain?" asked Darien, his face covered in concern. She shrugged, unwilling and unable to answer him. Instead, she stayed where she was, and went to staring back at the ground. If Raye was here, she would be calling Serena a big baby and that she should get over it. But for now, she could stand to be a little sad.

"Serena? Meatball head?" Darien asked again, kneeling to the ground so he could see her face.

Serena's head snapped up. "Don't. Call me that," she managed to force out, angrily. That name was for when they were ok, for when they were back together. She couldn't afford to think any other way. Only that he would get to call her nicknames and such when they were back together.

Darien at least seemed relieved that she had spoken. He held out a hand to help her up, but she refused to take it. Instead, she grabbed onto the ledge of the bridge and stood up by herself. At that moment, Serena realized she was shivering and made a conscious effort to stop. Before she could say anything more, Darien had wrapped her in his coat. Unwillingly she smiled at him before she turned away, the pain creeping into her heart once again.

"Don't, Darien. Don't act as if everything is ok, when we both know its not. I can't do it. I can only hold it together for so long," Serena said, taking a step back. She hit the wall, and her foot slipped, she fell back, slipping over the wall.

Before she could go anywhere, Darien's arm was around her waist and he was pulling her towards him. He held her close, as if he was afraid she would still fall. Serena drank in his scent, and his chest that she had missed pushing her face into. But then she realized what was happening, and as much as she wanted to stay wrapped in his arms forever, she couldn't ignore the fact that this wasn't going to help. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away from her, turning as she went so that she couldn't see him.

Her breaths were shallow and quick. That few seconds she was wrapped in his arms had been too much. For once, Serena had been doing better, but now, all those memories of the two of them were coming back to her and she couldn't stand it.

"I love you, Darien, and that will never change, but I can't do it. I can't…be around you, and not feel the pain. If you don't feel the same way about me, then please, just don't pretend that you do. I don't know if I could handle it," Serena busted out, almost completely emotionally drained by just saying that. Without a word, she walked away from her prince. It was probably one of the toughest things she had ever done, but it had to be said.

The rain had stopped, and after she was almost home, the sun peaked out from the clouds. It reminded her that today was just one day. It was just that simple. She was holding on to everything. Serena realized that now. She was holding on to what they had in the past, and that wasn't what it should be.

Darien was her one true love. Not because of what they had in the past, because they were so much more than that now. He had loved her in the past life, and she had loved him, but that wasn't the only life now.

Now, they weren't just a prince and princess in love. Now they were two teenagers, two superheroes, and a boy and a girl. And their love was ultimate. There was nothing that could separate them from each other. If Darien needed his space then let him have it. She would still be waiting for him. No matter how long it took.

Darien. Her one true love. They would be together one day. Because, as they say, it's a Brand New Day.


	2. Chapter 2

So, I thought I'd add another one shot to this, because I felt like it. It's about Serena's thoughts when she saved Darien and Saori.

I don't own Sailor Moon...:(

Serena

From the moment she came onto the battlefield with Rini, she knew something was different. She could feel it in her heart. Darien was trapped, trying to protect Saori, so he was of no help to her. She and Rini were on their own, and there was no way that she could let Rini get hurt, so she was put in danger right from the start.

Hawkeye was up to his usual, looking into peoples dreams, but this one had to be Saori. No matter what Rini had said, Serena trusted her because Darien did, and she had to save her. As per usual, Hawkeye called out one of his goons. But this time, the balloon was about to attack Saori while she was down. Darien called out in time, getting the attention of the monster, but it set its sights on him.

Serena's heart stopped, literally, as the monster raced towards the love of her life. She saw Rini not being born, her never marrying Darien, never showing him how much he meant to her. It was too much. So she did what she thought was the only option left. She sprinted towards him, and jumped in front of him, knowing that she would do whatever it took to save him. If that meant giving up her life for his, then so be it. It was a sacrifice she was willing to make.

The balloon monster covered her mouth and her nose, cutting off her oxygen supply. Immediately, she could feel the pull to take in air, but it was impossible. She tried to speak, but the material stuck to her face, making her sounds mumbled.

"Serena, don't do this," came Darien's voice from below her. She shook her head, trying to show him without words what she was thinking. Even if Serena wanted to back down, which she didn't, she couldn't. There was no way around this. Her air supply was running out within the minute. They say that when you suffocate, the last thing before you die is hallucinations. She saw her mother, the queen, standing before her, with open arms. Though she spoke no words, her mother seemed proud of her even though she was sad to see her die.

Her arms that were gripping the monster trying to get away buckled and slipped off of it. Serena couldn't hold on any longer, her air supply was gone. Her last thought before she slipped off into unconsciousness was of Darien. Hopefully, she had given him enough time to escape and get Rini to safety. I love you Darien, she thought.

The darkness took her. It overwhelmed her, and there was a light at the end. Standing in it was her mother. But she shook her head, and gestured behind Serena. She turned around, and there was Darien standing there, waiting for her. His hand was extended towards her, waiting.

"Serena…Serena!" he called. Serena stood for a second, glancing back at her mother. She was right there, so close and she could with her again. She could get away from all of the monsters and fighting and be at peace, which was what she always wanted. But Darien…

"Serena, please talk to me," he called again, his voice desperate. Her love, he was without her, and he needed her there. She loved him, and as much as she missed her mother, Darien was there, waiting for her and she could never turn away from him. She never had before, and she never would. He was the most important thing in her life.

Serena opened her eyes, and stared into those of Darien's, feeling so much like the first time she had really seen him, and known she loved him. He was her other half, and he knew her better than she knew even herself. Without either one of them, there was no point to living, but they would never leave the other.

She didn't know if she died that day, but she certainly came close. And Darien was right there, all throughout it, and he brought her back.

"I'm alright," she whispered, smiling at him. Darien was there, so it was true.


End file.
